Red
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Walaupun aku tahu ini hanya kebohongan, boleh kan, aku mempercayainya? IZUO, YAOI, agak sappy, mungkin OOC, agak nyerempet M, dan lain-lain. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Red

**Summary:** Walaupun aku tahu ini hanya kebohongan, boleh kan, aku mempercayainya?

**Pairing: **Izuo. Lalala~!

**Rate:** T nyerempet M dikit. Dipindah atas rikues (?), jadi saia bikin lebih mild lagi, huehehe. *curang mode: on*

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

**Bacotan:** Saia mabuk 'the GazettE'. Lagi. Hehehe… maka, saia membuat fic ini sebagai pengganti fic yang seharusnya saia lanjutkan (ada banyak… OAO).

Oh, ya. Lirik lagu yang ada disini agak sedikit saia edit supaya bisa dicocok-cocokin ama ceritanya. *curang mode: on, lagi*

Hm… pengen tahu nih… siapa disini yang suka 'the GazettE' selain saia? :D

Enjoy, para reader-san~!

* * *

_**The deeper I know you  
The more I end up not understanding you at all**_

"-ya… Izaya… Izaya… _Izaya_…" berulang-ulang nama itu meluncur dari mulut Shizuo, seakan-akan dia akan mati begitu berhenti mengucapkannya. Kuku-kukunya terbenam dalam-dalam di punggung informan di atasnya.

"Sakit, _Shizuo_? Kau mau aku pelan-pelan?" tanya Izaya padanya dengan nafas hampir sama terengahnya. Kedua bola mata merah memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu, dan perhatian.

"Tidak…"

Shizuo tidak lagi mengerti ini semua. Izaya yang dia kenal tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Izaya yang dia kenal tidak peduli jika dia kesakitan. Izaya yang dia kenal tidak bisa berlaku lembut padanya. Izaya yang dia kenal tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Shizuo'.

_Izaya yang dia kenal…_

Sebulan mereka menjalin hubungan yang tidak mungkin ini. Banyak sisi lain dari Izaya, yang dia tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya, kini dia ketahui. Walaupun begitu, itu semua jauh dari Izaya yang selama ini dia kenal.

Semakin dalam dia mengenal informan itu, semakin banyak yang dia ketahui tentang infroman itu…

… semakin dia tidak bisa lagi mengenalinya. Tidak bisa mengerti. Tidak bisa paham.

_Tidak mengetahui apa-apa._

_**I cannot see something like a **__**'**__**red string**__**', yet…**__**  
I cannot undo my faith for you**_

Dan dia memang tidak bisa melihat benang merah.

Tapi, rasanya dia tidak bisa mengulang keadaan dimana dia tidak mempercayai informan itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus mempercayai Izaya.

_**Hold me**__**,  
**__**Although I knew it's a lie **__**  
**__**I won't hide my drowning heart**__**  
**__**I drown in your lips, **__**  
**__**I will be satisfied by your warmth  
I can't go back**__**  
Even no**__**w**_

"Izaya…" panggilnya lagi. Kedua tangannya terulur, matanya meminta.

_Peluk aku…_

Izaya tersenyum di atasnya. Diciumnya sebelah lengan Shizuo, dari ujung jemari yang ramping, punggung tangan dan telapak tangan, terus turun menuju siku, lengan atas, pundak, dan dia memeluk Shizuo erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Izaya pelan sambil kembali bergerak, memenuhi tubuh Shizuo yang mengerang penuh nikmat di dalam pelukannya.

_Walaupun aku tahu kau hanya berbohong…_

"Aku… juga…" balas Shizuo terbata. Suaranya tertahan, entah oleh sebuah desahan panjang yang mengancam untuk kabur, atau oleh sepasang bibir hangat yang menimpa bibirnya.

_Boleh kan, aku percaya? Atau setidaknya pura-pura untuk percaya?_

Satu gerakan lagi, dan Shizuo tidak bisa lagi berteriak. Dia hanya bisa menggeliat di atas tempat tidur yang basah oleh peluh mereka berdua. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, dan dia bisa merasakan Izaya memperarat pelukannya ketika informan itu juga sampai pada batasnya.

_**I'm shivering in the rain that began to fall  
Without holding an umbrella**_

Hujan dan dingin. Sebuah kombinasi yang begitu cocok utuk menggambarkan keadaan hari ini.

"Shizu-chan, kau melupakan payungmu?" panggil sebuah suara. Di belakangnya, berdiri informan dengan fur coat hitam yang dari tadi dia tunggu untuk melewati jalan ini.

"Sepertinya."

Izaya tersenyum. "Kesini. Aku tidak mau mengurusmu kalau kau masuk angin atau flu," ujarnya sambil mendekat dan menarik tangan Shizuo untuk menyeretnya ke bawah payung. Shizuo tiba-tiba bersin, mengagetkan dirinya dan Izaya di sampingnya. "Sepertinya sudah ya…"

Dalam hati, Shizuo bersorak menang. Rencananya berjalan lancar. Dia bertemu dengan Izaya dan sekarang dia sakit.

Berarti Izaya akan terus bersama dengannya hari itu, kan?

_**Because I'm afraid of knowing loneliness  
I wanted you**_

Sendirian. Shizuo takut untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya hal itu lebih lanjut. Maka dia menginginkan Izaya. Agar dia tidak sendiri.

Tapi, sepertinya rasa menginginkan itu sudah berkembang.

_**I cannot see something like a **__**'**__**red string**__**', yet…**__**  
**__**W**__**e cannot undo our longing for each other**_

Mereka bukanlah paranormal yang bisa melihat benang merah yang mengikat kelingking sepasang kekasih.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti menginginkan satu sama lain.

_**Hold me**__**  
**__**Although I knew it's a lie **__**  
**__**I won't hide my drowning heart**__**  
**__**I drown in your lips, **__**  
**__**I will be satisfied by your warmth  
I can't go back  
**__**E**__**ven now**_

_Peluk aku…_

Izaya memeluk Shizuo yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Dia kira Shizuo tertidur.

_Walaupun aku tahu ini semua hanya kebohongan._

Shizuo memilih untuk tidak bergerak dan membiarkan kehangatan Izaya menyelimuti dirinya.

_Hey, ini semua hanya kebohongan, kan?_

Dirinya tidak lagi yakin kalau Izaya berbohong selama ini. Apa mungkin Izaya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Dia informan, dia memiliki informasi yang akurat. Dan dia menjual informasi itu.

Apa itu berarti Shizuo harus membayar jika dia ingin tahu tentang yang sebenarnya dari Izaya? Harus dengan apa dia bayar informasi itu?

_Ah, aku tidak lagi peduli. Kebohongan atau kebenaran, aku tidak lagi peduli._

_Biarkan aku mempercayaimu._

_**I nodded to your words that were mingled with a sigh  
"We will be able to laugh together at our disagreements again**__**.**__**"  
I want to believe it**_

Dan bukan hal aneh jika mereka bertengkar. Justru Shizuo bersyukur mereka masih bisa bertengkar; itu berarti masih ada perasaan di antara mereka berdua.

_Karena kita berdua selalu bertengkar dulu. Aku tidak yakin aku ataupun dirimu bisa saling memperlihatkan bukti kepedulian dengan cara lain selain bertengkar._

"Nanti… kita bisa menertawai perbedaan pendapat dan pertengkaran kita lagi, eh, _Shizuo_?"

'Nanti' dan 'lagi'. Shizuo ingin untuk bisa memegang perkataan itu, bahwa 'nanti' dan 'lagi' itu akan terjadi. Yang berarti mereka masih tetap seperti ini dan tidak berpisah.

_Hei… aku ingin mempercayai itu._

_**And yet I cannot see something like **__**'**__**a red string**__**'**__**  
Because I cannot undo my faith for you**_

Mungkin, sebenarnya bukanlah Shizuo bisa mencintai dan mempercayai Izaya walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat benang merah itu.

Justru mungkin karena dia mencintai dan mempercayai si informan itu makanya dia tidak bisa melihat benang merah. Ah, bukan tidak bisa. Tidak perlu.

_Aku bisa mempercayai itu, kan?_

_**If it's a given that everything will have an end  
We will certainly for eternity...  
If it is said there is nothing that is certain  
We can swear by our tomorrow**_

Semua akan ada akhirnya, maka biarkan kebencian mereka yang berakhir. Tapi, mereka berdua akan terus bersama selamanya.

Tidak ada yang pasti. Tapi, mereka berdua yakin mereka bisa memastikan hari esok.

_**Hold me  
Although I knew it's a lie **__**  
**__**I won't hide my drowning heart  
I drown in your lips, **__**  
**__**I will be satisfied by your warmth  
I can't go back**__**  
E**__**ven now**_

_Peluk aku…_

_Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan…_

Sebuah pelukan lagi, Shizuo tetap memutuskan untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidur. Sebuah ciuman lagi, dia juga tetap diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan, kau percaya?" bisik Izaya di telinganya dengan lembut. Tangan yang agak kasar milik informan itu sekarang berada di kepalanya, mengelus helaian rambut pirang yang lembut miliknya. "Hei, bayar aku dengan cintamu, dengan rasa percayamu untuk informasi itu…"

_Aku tidak lagi peduli jika itu hanyalah kebohongan._

_Aku boleh percaya, kan? Atau setidaknya, aku ingin berpura-pura untuk percaya._

"Izaya… aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya pelan, hanya dianggap sebuah igauan oleh Izaya yang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lunas."

Izaya berbaring di sampinganya, dan terus memeluknya sampai dia benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya, Izaya tersenyum lembut padanya dan membisikan kalimat pendek itu lagi; "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Shizuo percaya.

_Karena, kebohongan atau bukan…_

_Aku sudah tidak bisa berbalik atau mundur lagi sekarang._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Wew. Sappy banget ya? Hehehe… ya sudahlah, ya… *gampared*

Ada yang mau ripiu~? :D

Jangan flame. Kalo gw suka Izuo, ya, gw bikin Izuo. Ga usah maen perintah nyuruh gw berhenti. Mau maen pake kata kasar juga boleh. Bukan cuma lu yang bisa. So, mind your own fucking business and stop telling me to fucking stop making this so-fucking-adorable pairing. How's that sound, fucking flamer?

Maaf, no offense sama yang ga suka Izuo, tapi saia kesel banget karena akhir-akhir ini saia dapet flame yang nyuruh saia berhenti membuat Izuo. Kalo misalnya ga suka itu pairing, saia ga maksa kalian suka. Toh, yang suka Shizaya aja ga nyuruh saia stop bikin Izuo, kenapa kalian, para flamers maen perintah?

Lagian, saia udah sering nulis kan di summary, don't like don't read. Untuk apa itu pairing IZUO ata SHIZAYA saia tulisin disitu kalo bukan untuk memberitahu bahwa itulah pairingnya.


End file.
